


"I like your pin"

by rain_fa3ri3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agender Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Coffee Shops, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Other, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Trans Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_fa3ri3/pseuds/rain_fa3ri3
Summary: Dean Winchester is an English major with a favorite coffee shop, and guess who is the new employee? In which a meet-cute occurs with lots of blushing and gay fun.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	"I like your pin"

Dean isn’t exactly what you’d call  _ shy _ \- more like... _ reserved _ . Sure, he’d handle anyone who deserved it, like people picking on Sammy, or anyone who dared to catcall a person in a ten mile radius- sure, he’d handle it. But damnit, he’s a fucking  _ English major _ what do you  _ expect _ ? So, naturally, when he first lays eyes on the new barista at his favorite coffee shop, his ears go pink and he forgets how words work.

Dean pulls at the collar of his flannel as he waits at the end of the line, tapping the fingers of his other hand on his left thigh. He can do this. He can talk to a hot person- an  _ incredibly _ hot person with dark, messy hair, full lips, and the cutest blue polo uniform that, while  _ everyone _ at the coffee shop wears it, it just looks  _ so much better on this person holy shit _ . 

Taking a few deep breaths, Dean runs over in his mind how normal people talk to other normal people on a normal day, in a normal place, when everything is  _ normal _ and  _ fine _ and when their heart isn’t beating  _ ten times faster than normal because oh fuck it’s my turn and- _

“Hello,” says a deep, gravelly voice, and Dean is  _ gone _ . “May I take your order?”

“Uh- yeah, yeah, um…” Yep, that’s Dean fucking Winchester, alright. Smooth as crunchy peanut butter.

“It’s alright, take your time,” the Competent New Employee ensures him.

And Dean just gets redder. He takes a few breaths, and looks down from the hair and lips and  _ god those are  _ the _ bluest eyes- _ and down to see a button on the polo he hadn’t noticed before- a rainbow pin with “they/them” in bold, white letters, right below a nametag reading CAS.

“I, uh, I like your pin,” Dean says. 

Cas smiles and ducks their head slightly. “Thank you.” After a beat, they say, “Would you like a suggestion on what to order?” 

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that,” Dean says, feeling slightly less like his heart is trying to climb out of his throat. 

“Well, we’ve got our special today, the dark chocolate-caramel iced coffee, and-”

“I’ll take that,” Dean says, fumbling with his wallet. Finally he gets out his credit card and hands it to Cas, very aware of how close their fingers are to his. As soon as his card is back in his wallet, and he tells Cas he doesn’t want a receipt, and Cas asks for his name and Dean nearly chokes on the word, Dean ducks his blushing face and stalks over to a table in a far corner of the shop. 

“Great fucking going, Winchester,” he mumbles to himself as he pulls out his laptop and all but slams it on the table. “ _ Because _ you  _ actually have a chance with someone like  _ that.” Dean huffs and shakes his head, forcing himself to focus on the essay he has to write- well, one of them. It works great, until he hears someone clear their throat in front of him a few minutes later. Looking up, he feels his face go red again.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says. They look nervous, and Dean lets himself hope a little. “I like your stickers.” Cas points at Dean’s laptop, where he knows are stickers of a squirrel waving a trans pride flag, a Batman logo in the colors of the bisexual flag, and one of Dr. Sexy MD wearing cowboy boots and sunglasses with his lab coat saying “Yeehaw” while doing finger guns.

Dean grins and rubs his hand on the back of his neck. “Thanks.”

They both stay like that for a moment before someone calls out “Castiel!” and Cas jumps, looking behind him. “I gotta…” they say, pointing behind them. Dean nods, and Cas turns and walks a few steps away before swearing and coming back to place Dean’s drink on the table. “Sorry,” they mumble, and Dean just smiles back at their blush.

When Cas is back behind the counter, Dean looks down at the cup and sees his name scrawled in messy but legible letters- but there’s also something peeking around from the other side. Curious, Dean turns the cup and sees a phone number written and scratched out, then written again underneath the first with the words “text me”.

Dean had never had a better coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I had this idea when I was trying to fall asleep last night, and I had to put it into the world. Let me know if I should add time stamps!


End file.
